Stuck to You
by Ckrow
Summary: Saatnya mengambil keputusan dan mengungkapkan perasaanmu Agonpoo!  AgonHiru! I fail at summary


Title: Stuck to You

Pairing: Agon/Hiruma

Language: Indonesia

Rated: M

Summary: saatnya mengambil keputusan dan mengungkapkan perasaanmu Agonpoo! (I fail at summary)

A/N: corny fic is corny! I fail at corny fic! I feel squeamish... my half assed attempt at making ff m(_)m

-F. Dreads x F. Trash-

Love.

Keh! Like that word could exist. Terutama dengan Agon Kongo, si gimbal sialan yang egois, sok hebat, sok berkuasa, orang yang mengolok-olok mimpi Kurita; Ya, Agon yang itu.

Tapi dia salah. Agon sudah mengatakannya.

Bukan untuk seorang wanita, atau kakaknya, atau fansnya yang menggilainya. Agon mengatakan kata itu kepada seorang pria yang kurus tinggi dengan rambut dicat pirang, memiliki mata, telinga, dan gigi tajam. Quarterback dari DDB, Hiruma Yoichi.

HIRUMA YOICHI!

HIRUMA YOICHI!

HIRUMA YOI- *author ditabok Hiruma

Sekali lagi: Hiruma Yoichi! Agon fucking Kongou had said the 'L' word to Hiruma Yoichi! *kumat

Agon mengatakannya saat ia dan sang setan sedang bermalas-malasan ditempat tidur, setelah mereka menikmati seks-di siang-bolong di kamar hotel Hiruma. Hari itu libur dan saat itu Hiruma sedang bermain-main dengan laptop kesayangannya, pistolnya tergeletak di lantai tidak jauh dari tempat tidur mereka; Agon melemparnya ketika ia membuka jeans Hiruma. Dia tidur diatas perutnya, memeriksa kamera-kameranya dan mencari-cari orang yang mungkin cocok untuk ia masukkan dalam The Devil's Handbook.

"oi Hiruma." Itu menarik perhatian Hiruma dari laptopnya untuk sementara, Agon _tidak pernah _memanggil namanya. Hiruma berhenti dan melirik setengah hari kearah pemain Shinryuuji disebelahnya.

"apa? Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?"

Agon diam sebentar lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah berlawanan, "... Tidak jadi. Lakukan saja apa yang tadi kau lakukan." Hiruma mengangkat bahunya dan kembali menatap layar monitornya.

Setelah selang beberapa menit, ia menutup laptopnya dan Agon memutuskan untuk mengatakannya pada saat itu (because timing is important, damn it)

"Hiruma dengarkan aku... tapi ini mungkin akan kedengaran 'sedikit' aneh..." ia bangkit ke posisi duduk dan agak menggaruk kepalanya, selimut yang tadi menutupi dadanya menurun hingga pinggangnya, memperlihatkan abs perutnya yang terbentuk sempurna. Hiruma menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya sambil bersantai-santai dan tidak merespon, tapi ia menyimak.

"I love you." Dan disaat itu juga Agon menggunakan kecepatan dewanya untuk mengambil bajunya yang berserakan di lantai dan masuk ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Hiruma memandang tempat yang barusan ditinggalkan 'kekasih'nya.

"si gimbal sialan... kurasa aku akan pingsan" and he did.

Saat terbangun, Hiruma mendapati Agon sudah pergi dan hanya meninggalkan secarik catatan di meja samping ranjangnya. Ia pikir kejadian sebelumnya hanya mimpi, mimpi buruk, mimpi yang sangat buruk, mimpi yang sangat buruk sekali, mimpi yang- *plak! Author ganggu suasana

Jadi dia membaca surat itu, isinya:

_**Hey, kalau kau membaca surat ini percayalah.**_

_**Aku sudah suka padamu sejak... AKU TIDAK BOHONG. Sejak kita pertama bertemu sewaktu SMP. Sial... aku bahkan memikirkanmu ketika sedang bersama seorang wanita. Aku membencimu untuk itu Hiruma Yoichi.**_

_**Aku sempat mencoba untuk melupakanmu, melupakan saat **__**kita**__**... kau dan aku menghajar sampah-sampah jalanan itu, saat bersama di atap Shinjuku nine-one-one dan mengobrol. Aku sudah mencoba berpaling kepada wanita-wanita pencari kenikmatan itu hanya untuk melupakanmu, menghajar orang-orang hanya untuk menghilangkanmu dari pikiranku. Tapi pada akhirnyapun semua itu sia-sia saja.**_

_**Ketahuilah bahwa yang dulu kuperbuat pada Kurita hanyalah karena aku cemburu. Aku cemburu pada Kurita dan Orang tua itu. Yang bisa membuatmu tertawa seperti itu. Yang bisa memberikan kesenangan sesungguhnya padamu. Tapi Aku tidak menyesal dan kupikir hubungan kita berakhir saat itu juga.**_

_**Tiga tahun kemudian kau merusak rutinitas di kehidupanku yang membosankan ini. Membuat rasa yang kubuang itu muncul lagi.**_

_**Aku straight, tapi kau: seorang quarterback dari tim yang mengalahkanku, membuatku mematahkan prinsipku yang hanya untuk seorang wanita cantik. Kau mematahkan prinsipku, Hiruma.**_

_**Aku tidak akan bohong untuk hal seserius ini, kau cukup mengenalku untuk hal seperti ini karena kau jenius. Aku cinta padamu**_

_**Agon**_

Hiruma terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan mencoba untuk menghentikan pikirannya yang menggila, overheated, berkecamuk dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

Agon... mencintanya?... jika Hiruma adalah salah satu wanita yang Agon kencani mungkin ia akan langsung berteriak kegirangan dan langsung menerima pernyataan cinta itu. Tapi Hiruma bukan seorang wanita dan juga tidak seperti orang normal kebanyakan.

Apakah Hiruma akan menerima Agon? ataukah Agon akan merasakan sakitnya patah hati? Saksikan sebentar lagi! *plak

Ia memikirkan pertanyaan itu terus menerus hingga matahari hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat. Bahkan mungkin ia akan terus melamun jika tidak karena hpnya yang berdering minta perhatian. Agon mengirimkan sms padanya, bilang apakah ia mau bertemu di Shinjuku-nine-one-one jam 8 nanti. Sang setan menghela nafas. Ia akan membuat keputusan.

-F. Dreads x F. Trash-

Agon merasakan firasat aneh. Bukan firasat aneh yang tidak menyenangkan sebenarnya. Si pemain Shinryuuji itu merasa tubuhnya ringan, dan ia menyadarinya saat ia keluar dari kamar hotel Hiruma, he's fucking whistling as he walks out to his car, steps springy in a way that had nothing to do with him being a genius.

Shit! Do confession always feel this satisfying?

Agon sedang duduk di atap Shinjuku-nine-one-one, sebotol Jack Daniels yang sudah sisa setengah berdiri diatas meja didepannya. Ia sedang menunggu sang Quarterback datang... and hopefully, menerima pernyataannya.

Setelah Agon memikirkan rambut pirang itu, kelereng berwarna hijau yang indah itu, dan bibir tipis pucat yang menutupi gigi-gigi tajam dibelakangnya, orang yang sedang dipikirkannya masuk melewati tirai-tirai berlian yang memisahkan ruangan yang sedang ditempati Agon dan lantai dansa.

Hiruma memakai tank top hitam ketat dan skinny jeans dengan beberapa aksesoris seperti gelang berduri dan choker yang sesuai (munkin dia pinjam sama Cerberus *plak), yang pasti ala anak punk.

Agon membelalakkan matanya menikmati pemandangan menggiurkan yang terpampang dihadapannya. Hiruma benar-benar kelihatan hot dengan pakaian hitam dan wajah yang dengan keras mengatakan 'aku seksi dan jangan coba-coba menyentuhku'.

"heh gimbal sialan, cepat keluar dari koma-mu!" Hiruma membentak Agon yang sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan mesum dan air liur yang hampir menetes dari ujung bibirnya. "ada apa dengan gaya berpakaianmu itu?"

"hanya sedikit merubah penampilan." Hiruma berjalan menuju sofa yang sedang diduduki Agon dan menaruh pantatnya disebelah Agon dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Sedangkan Agon berusaha untuk mengalihkan matanya dari pinggang Hiruma yang sengaja ia lenggokkan saat berjalan kearahnya. 'dasar pirang sampah, dia sengaja melakukannya'

"so, fucking dreads?"

"apa kau sudah... membaca suratku?"

Agon mengernyitkan dahinya, tapi wajahnya yang memerah agak sedikit kelihatan dibawah lampu remang-remang ruangan itu sebelum ia menundukkan wajahnya dan menyembunyikannya dengan rambut gimbalnya agar tidak terlihat oleh Hiruma, walaupun Hiruma sudah melihatnya.

"apa yang terjadi gimbal sialan? Heh! Wajahmu memerah seperti anak perempuan. Kekeke." Sang Setan memberikan tawanya yang khas dan mendapatkan tatapan marah dari si pemain Shinryuuji itu.

"kau sudah membacanya atau belum?" Agon memanas. "kalau kau belum membacanya lebih baik aku pulang, dasar sampah." Belum sempat Agon berdiri untuk pergi dari tempat itu, Hiruma menaruh tangannya di paha agon, menyuruhnya duduk kembali. "sangat tidak sabaran, huh?"

Si quarterback mengangkat kakinya ke atas sofa sambil tetap menekan tangannya ke paha Agon. Ia meletakkan kakinya diantara kedua paha Agon dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Agon, so he practically sits on Agon's thights. Wajah mereka berhadapan dan hanya berjarak beberapa inchi saja sebelum Hiruma mendekatkan wajahnya untuk membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Agon.

Agon terdiam untuk beberapa saat, Hiruma menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membuka kancing baju Agon dan menyerang leher dan pundaknya dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil, ciuman dan jilatan sedangkan kedua tangannya menjelajahi dada dan perutnya. Dan hanya itulah yang diperlukan Agon untuk menyerang Hiruma dan menukar posisi mereka, menciumnya dengan keras hingga ia merasakan darah dari lidahnya yang tergores salah satu gigi Hiruma yang tajam. Tapi Agon tidak peduli, ia terlalu senang untuk peduli; yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanyalah kontak dengan Hiruma dan memberikan kepadanya the most mind-blowing sex of decade. "for the love of all the unholy gods, you're hot, Youichi"

"Keh, kau langsung menggunakan nama pertamaku ya? Dasar gimbal sialan"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita sudah berpacaran kan? Jadi aku sudah tidak perlu memanggilmu sampah atau apapun lagi"

"Biarkan saja... agar aku tidak ikut-ikutan memanggilmu Agon"

"Jika kita hanya berdua tidak apa-apa kan?

"mmmm... mungkin..."

"jadi tidak-"

"Just shut up and blow me, damnit!"

"okay okay"

Agon membuka skinny jeans serta celana dalam Hiruma dan *aku mau pingsan ngetiknya, jadi kuserahkan semua halusinasi tingkat tingginya pada para pembaca yang udah ngaku pervert*

Setelah mereka mencapai klimaks masing-masing dan Agon masih belumbisa bergerak dari posisinya diatas Hiruma, sang quarterback menyentuh luka panjang yang ia buat dengan kukunya dari pundak ke punggung Agon, Hiruma merasakan bekas darah yang sudah mengering dan beberapa luka lain masih mengeluarkan darah. Hiruma menarik tangan dan jarinya yang terkena bekas darah dari luka Agon dan menyebarkannya di pipi sang pemain Shinryuuji. Hal itu membuat Agon menggenggam tangan yang ada di pipinya; ia menjilati jari yang berdarah itu sebelum mencium telapak tangan si iblis yang sedikit kasar karena selama ini terus memegang bola football lalu menghirup wanginya dalam-dalam.

"Hey... Agon"

"mmmm..." Agon kembali mencium leher Hiruma yang dipenuhi oleh kissmark berwarna biru dan merah. "i'll be on top next time. Ok?"

"In your dream trash" dan Hiruma hanya perlu tertawa dan balas menggigit leher Agon dengan keras.

End?

A/n: hmmmm~ how's that? I can't think anyithing better than that! I know i'm a bad author! *slap self

If u wonder what Hiruma whispered to Agon before, well it's just a typical words you said after someone say 'i love you'. Just add two words 'Fucking Dreads' because it's Hiruma we're talking about! You know what i mean, rite? *octopus dance* kthxbai. Chuu~


End file.
